Your Call
by Swarm012
Summary: Natsuki has been gone for a long time, leaving Shizuru behind, and now that she has come back there is something that she has to tell Shizuru.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome nor any of it's' characters, only this story**

* * *

**Your Call**

A gorgeous woman sat on a park bench outside an office building waiting for someone. This woman with flowing chestnut colored hair sat elegantly with her hands folded on her legs. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was spread on her gentle face.

**-3 Hours Ago-**

"FUJINO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? I ASKED YOU IF YOU ARE GOING TO LET THE RESEARRCH DEPARTMENT HAVE THESE FENDS!" shouted a blonde woman who was furiously flapping her arms up and down

"Haruka-chan it's funds" said a very professional looking brunette

"YES YES FUNDS!"

"Suzushiro-san, I believe that they should have them"

"BUBUZUKE WOMAN! HAVE YOU DRUNK TOO MUCH TEA LATELY?!?!?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME? THEY SQUINTED ALL OF THE MONEY YOU GAVE THEM LAST TIME!!!"

After several seconds of no interruption, Shizuru looked at Yukino with puzzled eyes, even Haruka looked at Yukino after she offered no correction.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know Haruka-chan finished, she mean squandered"

"Ookini, Kikukawa-san, and yes I do remember Suzushiro-san, but they deserve a second chance"

"FINE! IT'S YOUR MONEY!"

Shizuru smiled at a fuming Haruka while Yukino sat quietly in her chair.

RING RING

"Excuse me, What is it Tomoe?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting Shizuru-san, but…Kuga-san just called"

"Natsuki did? Didn't I tell you to put her through no matter what?"

"Y-yes, I remember, but Kuga-san insisted that she leave a message"

"What is the message?"

"She said to wait at the park bench across the building in 3 hours"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Thank you, Tomoe"

Click.

"Yukino let's go"

Shizuru and Yukino widened their eyes in surprise at the consideration that Haruka just showed.

"H-hai"

Yukino quickly got up from the chair and swiftly went after her friend, but bowed before she left Shizuru's office.

-Hallway-

"Haruka-chan…"

"What?"

"That was very considerate of you"

"What was?"

"Leaving…"

"…she looked like she needed some time"

"Well…Kuga-san has been gone for half a year…"

"That stupid delinquent…I can't believe she left Fujino for so long! What was she thinking of? They've already been seeing each other for 3 years now! What was going through that stupid girl's head to make her leave? I know that I wouldn't leave my girlfriend, even if something terrible happened!"

"Haruka-chan…" said Yukino as she blushsed

"What?" snapped Haruka

"N-nothing…" said Yukino as they stepped into the office

"Yukino…how many times do I have to tell you not to use –chan around others…"

"I'm sorry Haruka-cha, oh I'm sorry…"

"Yukino…there's no one around here but us…it's…okay to say it" said a slightly blushing Haruka

"Haruka-chan…"

"Yukino…you know that I love you right?"

"Of course I do"

"Good…because…I won't leave you like that idiot Kuga…I just wanted to let you know that" said Haruka as she placed her arms around the smiling Yukino

"Haruka-chan…"

"Don't tell anyone I said that, especially to that bubuzuke woman"

"I won't…this is for my ears only…"

Haruka lightly kissed Yukino on the forehead, and let go of the younger girl.

"Now! Let's go talk to the research department and make sure they don't squander! Our funds!"

"Hai…Haruka-chan"

**-Present-**

The familiar roar of a motorcycle made Shizuru open her eyes, and look at the oncoming vehicle that stopped right before her. The biker grabbed a spare helmet and handed it to Shizuru. They both sped off into streets, while Shizuru grabbed at the woman in front of her, afraid that this was another one of her dreams.

The Kyoto woman closed her eyes, and the events that made Natsuki leave slowly crept into her mind.

**-6 Months Ago-**

"Natsuki, I'm home!" shouted a overly cheerful Shizuru as she walked through the door

After she received no reply from her lover, Shizuru went to their bedroom, but stopped when she heard Natsuki talking. She opened the door slightly and saw Natsuki talking on the phone.

"Yea…I understand, but why now?" said Natsuki

"No I can't leave now! What? No…I said N-O NO!"

Pause.

"You're joking? That serious? How long is it going to take? That long?!?!? You know I can't leave for that long, yes it's because of her! You can't expect me to leave her for that long!"

Pause

"A YEAR IS A LONG TIME!"

Shizuru's world sudden shattered around her as she heard the last sentence, and pieced together the information she had just heard.

_Natsuki…you're going to be gone for one year? 12 months…_

"…I…I can't do this…no buts! I can't leave, are you threatening me? You sure have some guts to do that! Look I said that I'm not going to go and that's final! Wait…what? No…you can't be serious…"

A very very long pause

"…is there any way to speed it up? Do I have to be there? Please give me some time…what? I have to leave now? You can't- at least give me a day! Oh come on! I HATE YOU!"

"Natsuki…"

Natsuki dropped the phone on the floor and turned slowly to look at Shizuru standing at the doorway.

"Shizuru…did…did you hear that?"

"Natsuki…is leaving me?"

"Shizuru…it's…it can't be helped…"

"I see…"

"Shizuru…I didn't plan this…"

Natsuki stood up from the bed and walked over to Shizuru who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I…Shizuru…I'm really sorry…I don't know…I don't know what to do…"

"Go…they said they needed you right?"

"Y-yea…but…"

"Natsuki…I understand…"

"How could you understand? … Shizuru…"

"I trust Natsuki…and…I'll be waiting for you when you get back…no matter how long it takes…"

"Shizuru…how can you be like this…?"

"Because I love Natsuki…"

"Shizuru…that…I love you too…"

Natsuki has already wrapped her arms around Shizuru and they were embracing each other with a lot of fervor.

"I'll be waiting… so don't you dare cheat one me"

"I would never…"

"Good…"

"I'll come back…I promise…"

Natsuki smiled just a little, knowing that Shizuru would always be there for her no matter what.

Shizuru's heart was torn in two, but knowing that Natsuki would come back kept the pieces from straying too far apart.

--

Shizuru was jarred from her daydreams when the motorcycle came to a sudden stop. The warmth she felt in front of her was now gone, and Shizuru looked off to the side to see Natsuki reach out a hand for her. She gracefully accepted it and got off the motorcycle. They took their helmets with them as they walked away from the motorcycle.

Shizuru was about to say something when Natsuki made them stop, she gestured in front of her for Shizuru to look, and Shizuru was awestruck. Natsuki had led them to back to the house where Natsuki first found out that Shizuru was in love with her.

Natsuki took Shizuru's hand into her own, and led them to the middle of the walkway and suddenly stopped. Shizuru looked quizzically at Natsuki, but she only offered a smile as emerald orbs pierced crimson orbs. The younger girl squeezed Shizuru's hand and let go. She walked away into the trees where she first hid when she heard Shizuru talking to Yukino and Haruka.

Shizuru stood in the middle of the walkway, not sure of what to make of the situation. She nervously clutched at her chest, and tried to think of various reasons of why Natsuki brought her here, and why she has not said a single word to her yet.

_Did…did Natsuki find someone else in the time that we were apart? No…she promised me…she said she wouldn't…but…what is she doing now? Why are we back here? This is where she rejected me…but…no…we love each other! We've been through so much now…a measly 6 months couldn't have changed those feelings…could they? Fujino Shizuru! How could you think like this…You said that you would trust Natsuki…_

As Shizuru was debating with her own mind, something made her turn around. The smooth sweet sound of a guitar could be heard where Natsuki left. The sound came closer and closer until Natsuki emerged from the bushes, with a guitar strapped on her shoulders. She slowly approached her and began to sing. Tears began to form around Shizuru's eyes when she heard the lyrics. With each verse, Natsuki would be one step closer to Shizuru, until the end of the song where Natsuki was right in front of Shizuru. She finished her last chord and took off the guitar to place it on the floor.

Natsuki gave the most genuine smile to Shizuru and repeated the lyrics that were most important at the moment.

_I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine _

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have_

"Shizuru…I'm home…"

"Natsuki…"

"Wait…let me finish…"

Shizuru gave a small nod to Natsuki before she continued

"The 6 months without was a living hell for me, I…I longed to hear your voice, but…as you know that was impossible…but during those 6 months that you weren't with me…I found out just how much you mean to me…Shizuru…you are what makes me whole…and without you I am nothing…and as the song said…I'm tired of being alone… the time that we were apart made me realize that I need you Shizuru…I never knew how much I loved you until you were no longer there, and I do not ever want that to happen again…I want you to be by my side always and forever…Shizuru…"

Natsuki took a step back and kneeled down.

"There is something that you always wanted wasn't there? I just wanted you to know…that my love for you is eternal…it will never die out…but…I want everyone else to know just how much I love you…so I am here right now…kneeling in front of you…this is where I initially rejected your love for me…but now…I want this place to represent something else…this is where I realized you were in love with me…and now…"

The raven haired woman reached inside her pocket and produced a black velvet box.

Shizuru could only stand there and gape at what she knew was inevitable…

"Fujino Shizuru…will you give me the honor of making you the second happiest person alive in this world?"

Natsuki opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Instead of a coherent answer that the great Fujino Shizuru should have conjured up, incoherent stutters were heard that baffled the raven haired girl.

_Does…she doesn't want to marry me? Well…I have been gone for half a year…and I suddenly popped the question…oh god…she's going to reject me isn't she? NATSUKI YOU IDIOT!_

"No…."

"Oh…o…kay…"

Natsuki was about to shut the box when Shizuru pounced on top of her. The unexpected contact made Natsuki fall on her back with Shizuru just hovering above her.

"Shi-Shizuru?"

"No"

"I heard you the first time…"

"I will not give Natsuki the honor of making me the SECOND happiest person alive, I will give Natsuki the honor of making me the FIRST person"

"W-what?"

"Ask me again"

"Uhh…"

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and got off of Natsuki then stood in front of her again. Natsuki, a little confused and shocked kneeled back up into the traditional proposal stance again.

"Wait…what do you want me to ask?"

"…Ikezu…"

_Shit…what should I say? Oh! Got it!_

"I'm sorry Shizuru…but…I can't do it"

Shizuru suddenly went wide eyed and opened her mouth to say something but Natsuki beat her to it.

"I can't make you the first person, because I will be the first, I'm sorry but Shizuru will just have to be the second. And now…Fujino Shizuru, will you marry me?"

"…Natsuki leaves me no choice but to acquiesce to it…"

"…so…yes?"

"Yes…I will marry you, making me the second…happiest person alive"

Natsuki immediately gleamed and took out the ring from the box. Shizuru extended her hand for Natsuki as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

After doing so, she immediately stood up and softly pressed her lips up against Shizuru's.

"Thank you…thank you for making me the happiest person alive…"

Shizuru smiled and kissed Natsuki, but this time filling it with all the emotions that she felt from this moment, and the feelings that she will continue to have.

Natsuki matched that kiss with so much more, and now the two newly engaged couple parted after a very exhilarating session.

"Shizuru…I…Love you…"

"I love you too...Natsuki…don't ever leave me again"

"I won't…I'll always … be here…"

Natsuki pulled Shizuru close to her, and wrapped her arms around the slim frame. The wind slowly blew and some leaves spiraled around the couple. A new happy memory has been marked upon this walkway that once held horrible memories. Love that had initially been rejected has blossomed into a type of love that will last forever as long as they both will it.

* * *

**End.**

A/N Ah! This story is so cliché…oh well…

The song I used was

Your Call by Secondhand Serenade


End file.
